


Illogical

by helsinkibaby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Takes place at the end of HBP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-03
Updated: 2007-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: There's definitely no logic to human behaviour





	Illogical

They leave Hogwarts together that night, walking silently under a starlit sky until they reach Tonks’s room in the Hog’s Head. There they talk, really talk, for the first time about their relationship, and more importantly, they listen.

He tells her once more the words she has come to know so well… too old, too poor, too dangerous.

He tells her they are in the middle of a war, that they cannot make plans for a future they might not have.

“It’s completely illogical,” he tells her, and she smiles, takes her hand in his.

“No,” she says. “It’s love.”  



End file.
